


Databank

by revengeworld



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeworld/pseuds/revengeworld
Summary: Request:Connor’s S/O loses their memories and he freaks out about there not being a database to retrieve them but ultimately settles on the mission of making them fall in love with him again?- by Anonymous





	Databank

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Jul 15th, 2018

“What do you mean you can´t retrieve her Memory from a Database?”Connor asked shocked at the new situation that was unfolding in front of him.

“Sadly, Humans don´t have something so advanced as a Database were they can just download things again. Even though it would make my job quiet easier.” the Doctor spoke leaning back in his chair.

“But then what can we do? Does that mean she will never remember a thing?” the Android mumbled, while his LED blinked yellow, trying to comprehend this information.

“She remembers the basics so that is a plus. And with time and lot´s of help from you and friends I´m positive that she will start to remember.” for the Doctor it was the first time to see an Android care so much for a Human.

“I will finish her Release Papers. Bring her home, show her photos, this is the best kind of Database a human has. Familiar things should help her at least to feel at ease.”

Slowly walking back to the Hospital Room he carefully looked through the small gap from the open door.

Y/N was sitting in her bed, staring down at her hands while her brows were in a constant frown since she had woken up.

It was just a stupid accident, one malfunction of a self driving car and the next moment he was called to the hospital.

Quietly knocking on the door, Y/Ns head snapped up and her eyes met Connors worried gaze.

“Do you mind if I come in?”

To be honest he didn´t even know how to approach her without making it uncomfortable. What kind of impression did she even have of him now, he was a stranger, a nobody to her, even though they had experienced so much together.

Shaking her head gently, Connor entered the room before taking place in the chair next to her bed.

“What did the Doctor say?” she asked shyly, her eyes fixated on her hands while she nervously played with her fingers.

“You can come home today. He thinks it will be a good thing when you return to a familiar area.” he wanted to take her hand but seeing her worried face he stopped mid motion and laid it back in his lap.

“Do we live together?” Y/N suddenly asked and he nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Yes, since around three months. But we are together since a year.”

Nodding her head, she looked outside the window for a moment.

“Of course in the current situation, you don´t need to feel forced or anything!” Connor quickly shook his head and brushed through his hair before he sighed deeply. He felt as if he was just ruining it even more until he saw her small, shy smile.

 

When they arrived at home, Connor lead her through the Apartment, so she would find her way around before he gave her some space.

Watching her from the kitchen, Y/N was letting her fingers brush over a few pictures on the wall, Connor was preparing a small meal for her.

Placing the plate onto the living room table, he sat down on the couch. Y/N joined him shortly, a picture of their last beach visit with Hank, Sumo, Markus, Simon, Josh and North.

“Do you remember anyone?” he asked carefully, but she slowly shook her head, before she tilted her head lightly and pointed at Sumo.

“I know he ruined one of my shirts with his drool.” she chuckled lightly but put the Picture away for a moment before leaning back into the couch.

Connor could see how she struggled and how she put herself under pressure.

“Don´t worry. You will remember I´m sure of it. Just take your time.” pushing the plate closer to her, Y/Ns eyes lightened up when she saw the food.

“My favourite!” she said astound and he smiled lightly. That was at least a start.

 

The first week, was the most stressful for her, everyone wanted to visit them and wish them the best and help. It mostly stressed her out what indistinctly always drove her to Connor were she always held onto his arm.

This was just a small step forward, that she started to trust him, but there was still a long way to go.

At least until Markus came up with an idea.

“Why don´t you take her to dates you went on.”

And in the end, Connor probably couldn´t avoid this part. Their life together was slowly getting back to normal even though there was still this invisible wall between them.

“Good Morning, Connor.” she mumbled while rubbing over her tired eyes, letting him brush a few stray strands out of her face, the bruise on her temple was almost non visible any more.

“Did you sleep well?” nodding in her sleepy state she suddenly cuddled up against his chest while he was holding onto her coffee that he just finished.

Laying his free arm gently around her waist he leaned his head onto hers.

“I would like to kidnap you on a little trip today? Would that be alright?” he whispered and could feel her fingers slightly dig in his shirt.

“I´m open for everything by now…” Y/N stated honestly and agreed to his little adventure.

Since the weather was quite sunny and warm, Y/N decided on a breathy summery top and some denim shorts.

She was actually quite excited about this little trip even though Y/N didn´t know what he was probably planning, but since it was Connor who would take her, she couldn´t hide the warm feeling inside her chest.

Even though she couldn´t remember him as she should be, he was there for her the last few weeks when she needed him the most. Of course they were together before and it would have been expected of a boyfriend.

But it could have turned out much worse and he could have just bailed. And he was always so sweet and patient with her. How could someone not fall for someone like him?

And Connor definitely made her fall for him a second time, he just didn´t know it yet.

Following him to the car, he noticed that she was hesitant to get near it, until he carefully helped her in.

Clinging to his Hand, Y/N seemed quiet nervous, but Connor tried to show her an encouraging smile.

“It won´t take long. I know you don´t feel safe near one of these cars.” caressing the back of her hand with his thumb, her lips slowly lifted up into a smile.

“I feel safe when you are with me…”

Seeing the beach outside the window, her eyes suddenly started to widen in wonder and she couldn´t wait to put her feet in the shining water.

“Come on!” jumping out of the car, she was already tugging on Connors Arm who just smiled down at her and followed without protest.

Flinging of her shoes, she soon stood in the chilly water and looked how the waves dragged the sand around her feet, while still holding on to Connors hand.

Pulling of his own shoes, he neatly put them on the beach and stepped closer to her.

“Do you like it?” he asked and watched her reaction.

“I love it! Just like the first time I took you here…” she suddenly grinned wide and Connors eyes widened in surprise.

Grabbing her by her waist he lifted her up before she cupped his face and pressed her lips against his.

Just when they were walking down this beach, so many memorys flushed back into her mind as if it was the first time all over again.

“So where did you hide my ring?” she asked after he let her down again and picked something from his pocket.

“I didn´t want to put you into too much pressure.” Connor stated honestly while putting the engagement ring back on her ring finger where it belonged.

“At least I remembered you in time for our wedding.” she smiled and kissed him again, while they listened to the waves of the sea.


End file.
